scottthewozfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Awesome Baby!
It's Awesome Baby! is the 100th episode of Scott The Woz, released on 16 December 2018YouTube - It's Awesome Baby! - Scott The Woz - 16 December 2018, retrieved 14 October 2019. It is the biggest project Scott Wozniak has been directly involved in@ScottTheWoz on Twitter: "And here it is! The 100th episode of Scott The Woz..." - 16 December 2018, retrieved 14 October 2019. History On 7 November 2018, Scott Wozniak announced a contest on his Twitter for his followers to submit videos of them talking about a Madden title. The contest ended on 19 November 2018@ScottTheWoz on Twitter: "Somebody other than me? In a video made by me?!? W..." - 7 November 2018, retrieved 14 October 2019. Plot WARNING! The following contains spoilers for It's Awesome Baby!, proceed with caution... Scott discusses how there is a Madden game that suits everyone's likes and jumps into the song "There's a Madden for Me". We then see a mysterious figure say that people need to realize there is other sports games besides the Madden franchise. After the beginning credits, Scott notices the copy of Dick Vitale's "Awesome, Baby!" College Hoops for the Sega Genesis that has been sitting on his desk for the past two years. He decides to review the game out of boredom and afterwards realizes his copies of Madden 08 have been replaced by copies of Awesome Baby College Hoops and searches the term 'madden' on Google, only to find no results. He then searches up the term 'Dick Vitales Awesome Baby College Hoops' on YouTube to find game review channels such as AntDude, indiejacob, Caddicuras, TetraBitGaming, and The Completionist all have reviews on the game. Confused, Scott goes outside only to find a Best Buy replaced with a Dick Vitale's Awesome Buy, a Target replaced with an It's Target Baby!, and a Dick's Sporting Goods. Scott realizes the space-time continuum has been altered so Awesome Baby College Hoops is the only sports game and Scott was unaffected by the change because he was reviewing the game when it happened. Luckily, Scott has a copy of Madden 08 and a flash drive with the NFL theme song on it in a space-time continuum-proof bag. He then protests Dick Vitale and is placed on house arrest because of it. Scott meets three unnamed people who reveal that it's required by law to love Awesome Baby College Hoops. Scott convinces them to join him in changing the current laws and bringing Madden into the alternative timeline and for one of them to change their ringtone from the Awesome Baby College Hoops intro music. Scott removes his ankle bracelet, which was an XL size since they ran out of small sizes, and attached it to his ceiling fan. They then go to their leader. They distract the guard with a line of copies of Awesome Baby College Hoops. While Scott stays guard, the rest of the gang meet their leader, who turns out to be the mysterious figure from earlier on. He then reveals that he went back to the past using a time machine and told Dick Vitale to patent all video games. He then became the supreme overlord and forced everyone to like Dick Vitale, reveals an experiment that can turn any video game into a giant cyborg, and that he will make an announcement over satellite. Then one of the gang's phone rings with his new NFL ringtone. Their leader decides to kill them as punishment, but they escape with the access code and a teleportation base. After finding a camera, Scott addresses the nation and tells then about Madden, showing them a copy of Madden 08 for proof. This causes chaos. Frustrated, their leader dunks a copy of Awesome Baby College Hoops in the serum and proceeds to destroy the city, saying the citizens angered the Dick Vitale's "Awesome, Baby!" College Hoops gods. Scott then teleports into the cyborg and fights their leader. He uses a copy of Madden 08 to make the cyborg punch itself. The copy then falls into the serum, making a Madden 08 cyborg. The Madden 08 cyborg knocks down the Awesome Baby College Hoops cyborg and Scott throws a copy of Madden 08 into the time machine, blowing it up and returning the world to the Madden timeline. The leader, who turns out to be RelaxAlax, then talks with Scatt. Alax reveals that everything caught in the timeline will no longer exist, meaning Madden 08 would be nonexistent. However, Scott learns to be fine with what he has after seeing everybody talk about their favorite Madden. Scott then gets a chance to create any video game he desires and spends it on Madden 08 for the Xbox 360, PS2, PS3, all the old platforms, and HD remakes of them, and the end credits begin. References Category:Scott The Woz Season 2